C'est un jeu
by Devil's nest
Summary: Un GreedKim mignon, vu par Dolchatte, Martel et autre.
1. Un peu

**Titre** : C'est un jeu.  
**Auteur** : Devil's Nest.  
**Rating** : K+, c'est du yaoi ultra mignon.  
**Persos** : Dolchatte, Greed, Kimblee et les autres chimères.  
**Couple** : GreedxKimblee  
**Commentaire** : Perso, j'aimerais bien être à la place de Dol.

* * *

Ça fait un peu moins d'une semaine que ça dure, ce jeu-là. Et ce jeu a lieu juste sous notre nez à nous, les chimères. A chaque fois, on voudrait leur demander s'ils pourraient aller dans une autre pièce. Mais on se retient tous. Parce que ça agacerait Monsieur Greed. Parce que ça donnerait envie à Kimblee d'aller plus loin, juste sous notre nez.

Ça a commencé un jour où Monsieur Greed a renvoyé les deux blondes qui lui tenaient compagnie depuis le début de la matinée, tout ça pour demander à Kimblee de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Ce qu'il a fait, le visage indifférent. Puis Monsieur Greed a passé un bras derrière lui, posé sur le dossier du canapé. Rien de bien méchant. Ça a même fait rire Kimblee.

Le jour suivant, Monsieur Greed a tenté de poser sa main sur la cuisse de l'alchimiste, qui n'a pas semblé d'accord. La main de Monsieur Greed a traversé la pièce, puis il a à nouveau passé un bras derrière l'Ecarlate.

Le troisième jour, il a recommencé son manège, et Kimblee s'est contenté de le repousser de la main, gentiment. Monsieur Greed a sourit, il aime ce jeu. Et le quatrième jour, Kimblee n'a pas bronché, il a juste sourit lorsque Greed a posé sa main sur sa cuisse.

Le cinquième, notre maître a été debout, à coté de Kimblee, adossé au bar. Juste avant que ce dernier ne sorte, il l'a gentiment attrapé à la taille, avec un sourire. L'homme a sourit puis s'est dégagé.

Tout ça peut paraître bien mignon. Mais nous, à coté, on est gênés. Faut nous comprendre, Monsieur Greed, notre chef à tous, qui flirte avec l'Ecarlate, celui qui tue les gens sans remords et même avec amusement… ça a de quoi gêner les gens.

Le sixième jour, ils se sont assis côte à côte sur le canapé, Greed passant explicitement son bras autour des épaules de Kimblee, pas sur le dossier. Ce dernier a sourit puis tourné la tête vers lui. On s'est tous préparés intérieurement à faire semblant de ne pas les regarder… Sauf qu'on regarde tous, discrètement ou non. Roa les regarde par-dessus un livre qu'il tient à l'envers, Martel fait mine de devoir se tourner vers eux pour aiguiser son couteau, une autre chimère lit un journal troué et moi… je suis sur le canapé juste en face et je fais mine d'astiquer mon sabre. Et maintenant, Monsieur Greed sourit et s'approche de Kimblee… qui se dégage et se lève, avec un sourire moqueur, alors que le patron semble déçu.

Kimblee tient les rênes du jeu, maintenant.

Lendemain matin. Journée normale. Martel re-aiguise son couteau, Roa re-lit à l'envers, je re-astique mon sabre. Greed et Kimblee, assis côte à côte, font exactement la même chose que la veille. Greed passe un bras autour des épaules de Kimblee qui tourne la tête vers lui. Cette fois le patron ne bouge pas, alors que l'alchimiste s'approche lentement de lui. Et Martel va finir par trouer son couteau. Faux pas de Greed : il veut lui aussi s'avancer vers Kimblee qui allait trop lentement à son goût. Manque de pot, celui-ci se dégage et s'en va en riant.

Martel a cassé son couteau.

Huitième jour, même scénario que la veille. On fait tous mine d'être occupés, le patron, l'air super sérieux, a passé un bras autour de Kimblee qui le regarde avec un sourire moqueur et s'approche de lui. Lentement. Je ne m'aperçois même pas que je m'astique la jambe au lieu de mon sabre. Roa ne s'aperçoit pas que les pages de son livre se sont détachées de la couverture. Martel ne s'aperçoit pas qu'elle aiguise dans le vide. Greed ne bouge pas, il attend patiemment. Quelques millimètres… Et le boss ne tient plus, il passe une main derrière la tête de Kimblee, l'embrasse.

Nous sommes sous le choc, même si on s'y attendait. Mais ça perturbe, deux hommes, l'un fou l'autre plutôt pervers qui s'embrassent tendrement sous nos yeux.

…

Au secours.

Monsieur Greed fait basculer Kimblee sur le canapé, il passe une main sous son T-shirt…

Un bruit de verre qui se casse.

Ils se séparent lentement et regarde en direction du bar. Le barman a un immense sourire gêné, il se baisse pour ramasser les débris. Les deux autres éclatent de rire et se dirigent vers les chambres.

* * *

_Le début surtout peut être qualifié de mignon, non ? xD  
Question : Une suite ou pas ?_


	2. Beaucoup

**Titre** : C'est un jeu.  
**Auteur** : Devil's Nest.  
**Rating** : K+, c'est du yaoi ultra mignon.  
**Persos** : Martel, Greed, Kimblee et les autres chimères.  
**Couple** : GreedxKimblee  
**Commentaire** : En voyant les titres des deux chapitres, vous pouvez savoir combien j'en ferai maximum xD Si ça vous plaît toujours, évidement.

* * *

Hier, l'impensable s'est produit. Impensable même si on s'y est tous attendus. Enfin bref : M'sieur Greed et l'enfoiré d'alchimiste se sont embrassés sous notre nez. Gentiment, c'est la le pire. Ça a faillit dégénérer quand notre barman préféré, Sam, a laissé tomber un verre. Sam, j't'adore. Donc ils se sont gentiment relevés et sont allés dans les couloirs des chambres. Dix minutes plus tard, j'suis allée dans les couloirs, pour chercher un truc dans ma chambre. J'ai prévu de passer devant leur chambre en vitesse, parce que c'est évident ce qu'ils auraient dû faire. Eh ben non. Ils s'embrassent juste, là, maintenant, tout de suite, sous mon nez. M'sieur Greed plaque Kimblee contre le mur, ses mains contre les siennes, leurs doigts entrelacés. Ils s'embrassent presque gentiment et bouchent le passage. J'ose pas leur demander d'arrêter pour pouvoir passer.

- Euh, s'il vous plaît…

Ah, fausse alerte, je parle toute seule. Ils se détachent, Kimblee a l'air déçu qu'on les dérange… C'est bien le même fou que je connais ?

- Oui Martel ?

M'sieur Greed me regarde avec un petit sourire. Euh… Je suis censée dire quoi moi ?

- Je euh… Voudrais passer… siouplaît.

Il s'est gentiment écarté, je suis passée en courant puis j'ai cherché mon livre. Manque de pot, quand je suis revenue en arrière, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement au milieu du couloir.

…

J'te jure.

- Hum, euh… siouplé ?

Là ils se sont même pas détachés, M'sieur Greed m'a juste regardée et a ouvert la porte de la chambre de Kimblee avant de le pousser à l'intérieur. Je suis repassée en vitesse avant d'entre un bruit de porte qui se ferme. Je me suis retournée.

Greed est devant la porte, l'air boudeur. Kimblee l'a fait sortir.

* * *

Jour suivant, on est tous dans la salle principale, je suis au bar en train de parler avec Sam qui nettoie un verre. Sam qui lâche son verre. La mâchoire de Sam qui pendouille. Je me retourne. Oh pétard.

Greed et Kimblee, main dans la main, viennent d'entrer dans la pièce. Y a pas que Sam qu'a lâché son verre. Y a même Dol qui va s'arracher la mâchoire et Roa qui va réussi à sortir ses yeux de ses orbites.

Greed s'assied sur le canapé et Kimblee vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, ils commencent à s'embrasser. Je crois que même la mouche qui devrait voler a fait une crise cardiaque, là. Il y a des raclements de gorge gênés, certains essaient de retourner à leur activité précédente. Sauf les blondasses, rassemblées dans un coin, qui lancent un regard noir à Greed et Kimblee. Surtout à Kimblee. Elles semblent discuter entre elles. Enfin, je suppose, parce que lorsqu'elles discutent d'habitude, elles gloussent, se remettent une couche de maquillage et s'enlève le sourcil en trop. Là elles chuchotaient juste entre elles en regardant Kimblee et M'sieur Greed par-dessus leur petit miroir rond personnel. Je note de les surveiller. Un mauvais coup organisé par un grand cerveau, c'est une chose, mais organisé par une douzaine de crânes aussi vides que le néant, c'est encore pire.

Puis je me rends compte que je regarde Greed et Kimblee fixement. Ce dernier vient d'ouvrir les yeux et me regarde avec amusement, tout en embrassant M'sieur Greed. Je frissonne et tourne la tête.  
La situation a l'air de l'amuser grandement.


	3. Passionnément

**Titre** : C'est un jeu.  
**Auteur** : Devil's Nest.  
**Rating** : K+, c'est du yaoi ultra mignon.  
**Persos** : Dolchatte, Greed, Kimblee et les autres chimères.  
**Couple** : GreedxKimblee  
**Commentaire** : C'est très drôle d'écrire comme une fille pareille xD

* * *

Alors là, non mais là, c'est vraiment trop pas possible ! De quel droit qui lui prend, à ce type, d'embrasser M'sieur Greed ? Il avait qu'à se noter sur la liste, merde ! On s'était toutes notées et on avait organisé un ordre pour le draguer une après l'autre et voilà qu'on beau jour, le beau gosse décide de nous délaisser pour un mec ! Mais j'hallucine ! Bon, d'accord, cet alchimiste est plutôt sexy et il doit être sympa à avoir pour une nuit, mais il a bien fallut abandonner quand il a explosé Fiona.

Pis sinon, deux bombes qui s'embrassent, putain mais quel gâchis…

Eh, mais il y a l'autre connasse de Martel qui rougit en les regardant aussi ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, tout le monde – sauf elle et les deux mecs qui se roulent une pelle – sait qu'elle doit en pincer pour un des deux, c'est trop pas possible autrement.

- Les filles, j'ai trouvé.

En l'espace d'un… un … bref, même pas le temps de compter jusqu'à un qu'elles sont toutes autour de moi. Ouais, bon, c'est normal, j'suis comme leur boss, en toute modnes… med… Bof, quelque chose comme ça.

- Monsieur Greed c'est toujours un chaud, et comme l'alchimiste l'a pas laissé entrer dans sa chambre, il doit être en manque.

On glousse. Elles ont toutes comprit mais je continue, pour le fun.

- Donc, on va l'aider à compenser ce manque…

- Dites, 'scusez-moi mais je voudrais…

Nouveaux gloussements. C'est Dolchatte, le type croisé avec un chien. Une semaine que Mél' le chauffe. Pis c'est trop chou comme il peut parfois être gêné. Vu la tête qu'il fait, il va en demander une, sans doute.

- J'aimerais récupérer mon livre, sur lequel la grande blonde est assise, là.

Je me tourne vers cette pétasse de Martel qui étouffe de rire sur le comptoir, avant de serrer les dents en entendant M'sieur Greed rire bien fort. C't'enfoiré de beau gosse d'alchimiste se contente de sourire alors que je balance son bouquin au clebs.

- La grande blonde elle a un nom et elle t'emmerde.

Il est déjà loin c't'enfoiré.

On rediscute entre nous, en regardant le bar. Les filles commentent les mecs qui passent, leur font des sourires, des poses et des fois s'en vont avec. Moi je regarde surtout Kimblee qui vient de se lever pour chercher un verre à M'sieur Greed, qui vient de passer ses bras derrière la tête, avec un sourire satisfait. Après, y a un truc que j'ai pas trop pigé : y a Kimblee qui a posé une main sur le comptoir en commandant un verre à Samchou et son autre main a frôlé Martel qui a sauté en arrière, rouge sur les bords.

… C'est pas sur lui qu'elle a flashé, quand même ?!

Bref, il est retourné s'asseoir, à coté de Greed cette fois et lui a donné son verre.

Rien d'autre de spécial ce soir-là, à par que le boss a toujours pas pu rentrer dans la chambre de Kimblee.

* * *

_...Des idées pour m'aider à finir ça ?  
Ah, aussi, j'aimerais qu'on me prévienne lorsque qu'on me copyright, même sur un autre site... Pas besoin de demander, juste prévenir ça suffit amplement. Et m'entrer dans vos contacts, pourquoi pas :)_


End file.
